This Can't Be Happening
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. Sequel/Follow Up to my stories Look to the Past and This is Awkward.


This Can't Be Happening

Chapter 1

 **Summary:** Sara stares in disbelieve at a positive pregnancy test and demands that Gideon does an immediate paternity test.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Legends of Tomorrow. Sequel/Follow Up to my stories Look to the Past and This is Awkward.

After the incident with Mick in their room, Len kept an eye on his friend, all while constantly having his hand somewhere on Sara's body. Any time that Mick would make to move towards Sara, Len would pull his girlfriend closer and send a glare at Mick.

After two months of this going on, Mick finally stopped trying to get to Sara, something that made both her and Len sigh in relief. But a day or two after Mick stopped, Sara started to feel sick. She was constantly having to go to the bathroom, and her tits were sore. Len, again, being perceptive to his girlfriend, noticed all of this and took Sara to the Med Bay.

"Gideon, can you run some tests? Specifically a pregnancy test? Sara has been exhibiting symptoms of the early stages of pregnancy." Len asked of the AI.

"Of course Mr. Snart." Gideon replied.

As Sara sat on the Med Bay bed, Len closed and locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone bursting in here that could possibly spread the word that Sara was pregnant, even if the test came back negative.

Watching his girlfriend, Len took notice of how vulnerable she looked. Before all of this started with their younger selves, Sara had been strong and confident. Then she watched as her younger self breastfed his baby counterpart, while simultaneously giving his best friend's younger self a blow job. Since then she had become less confident due to the mixed feelings she had towards Mick, Stein and Jax. Len was concerned about her wellbeing.

"Here are the results of the tests you requested." Gideon said as she printed out the results, which Sara grabbed before Len could.

Sara stared at the paper in her hands. It was positive. This test result was saying that she was pregnant, but that couldn't be true. She and Len had always been so careful whenever they made love. Even when they fucked each other, Len always made sure to wear a condom. But then again, there was the incident with Mick…

Sara's face blanched. She looked up and gave Len a panic-stricken look. Silently handing him the paper, Sara tried to even out her breathing. Once she saw realization in her boyfriend's eyes, Sara turned her head up to where they usually heard Gideon's voice.

"I need you to do an immediate paternity test Gideon." Sara demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do an immediate one Ms Lance. You are only two months pregnant, the baby is not grown enough for me to safely determine who the father is." Gideon replied, and Sara thought she heard regret in the AI's voice.

"How far along do I have to be for you to be able to do one?" Sara asked.

"4 1/2 months Ms Lance. You need to be half way through your pregnancy before I will be able to determine paternal DNA." Gideon said.

"Thank you Gideon." Len said.

After that, the couple sat there in silence, both knowing full well that while the baby might be his, it could also very well be Mick's. And raising Sara and Mick's baby with Sara meant that they would be co-raising with Mick. God how Len was wishing the baby would be his.

 **LOT - TCBH - LOT**

The next 2 1/2 months couldn't get by fast enough. Sara and Len had both become more anxious the longer it seemed to take for the 4 1/2 month mark to hit, and the team noticed. Everyone on the team commented on their anxiety- well, everyone but Mick- but Sara and Len never gave their teammates their reason.

As soon as the half way point hit, Sara and Len found themselves back in the Med Bay, with the door closed and locked, with all video and audio feed turned off. Sara was wringing her hands as Gideon took what she needed, and Len paced back and forth. This was going to be the moment of truth. Finding out if he was going to be a father, or just a father figure.

"I'm sorry Ms Lance, but the baby's DNA doesn't match Mr. Snart's." Gideon said.

"Who's DNA does it match?" Sara asked slowly, already dreading the answer.

"The DNA of your baby matches that of Mr. Rory. Shall I get him for you?" Gideon asked.

"NO!" Sara and Len shouted.

Sara and Len made eye contact. Sara was pregnant, but the baby wasn't Len's. It was Mick's. Sara was having a baby with Mick while being in a very loving relationship with Len. Did Sara want to tell Mick that he was going to a father? Absolutely not. Did Mick deserve the right to know that he was going to be a father? Possibly.

"What do you want to do?" Len asked.

"I want this baby, but I want it with you." Sara replied.

"What about Mick?" Len questioned.

"I don't want to tell him, but at the same time it would be cruel not tell him that he's going to be a father in 4 1/2 months." Sara said with a sigh.

"We don't have to tell him. We could tell the team that in the father." Len suggested.

"Or we could just tell Rip that we need to go back to 2016, and tell him not to tell anyone else the reason why." Sara suggested instead.

"I'll do whatever you want to do Sara. It's your baby, so whatever you decide, I'm all for it." Len said as he took Sara's hands in his and brought them to his lips.

"Gideon, please ask Rip to come here… and make sure he comes alone." Sara said, never once losing eye contact with Len.

"Right away Ms Lance." Gideon said.

It didn't take long for Rip to show up, but when he did, he wasn't happy. But before he could start his rant about the V/A system being offline in the Med Bay, Sara and Len cut him off and told him what happened. Once they were done, Rip gave them a small nod, and told them to go pack their stuff and to meet him at the jump ship in half an hour. As Rip went back towards the bridge, Sara and Len headed straight for their room. Fortunately, they didn't run into any of their teammates in the corridor. Unfortunately, Mick was waiting for them in their room.

"You are not taking my child away from me." Mick said with a glare at Sara and his arms folded across his chest.

"That's not your call." Sara replied.

"I can take over this ship and take you straight to the Time Masters at the Vanishing Point and they can hold you prisoner until you go into labor. And then I can take my child from you." Mick threatened.

"Do you really think I would let you do that to my girlfriend?" Len asked.

"You would be dead, so you would have no say in the matter." Mick retorted.

"Mick, I'm carrying this child. It's my decision where I go. Len and I are leaving and we are going to raise this child back home in 2016… away from all of this madness." Sara said as she stood her ground.

"Stay, please. I want to see our child when he or she is born." Mick said, his tone still firm, but softened.

"I'm not staying on the Waverider for the last half of my pregnancy Mick. You know more about the dangers of time jumping when pregnant, are you seriously wanting to risk the baby's health, just to see them when they're born?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow. It didn't escape Len's notice that Sara only mentioned the baby's well being.

"Sara, we are on a time crunch here. We have 20 minutes to pack up our stuff and meet Rip at the jump ship." Len said.

"Were you going to tell me that the baby is mine?" Mick asked, the hurt in his voice and eyes clearly noticeable.

"I don't know Mick. I really don't know. What I do know is that I will not bring this baby into the world on a time ship, in between missions. We might have defeated Savage already, but we are all still here. We chose to stay and help; now I'm choosing my child's life over the mission. I'm going home, and Len is coming with me. If you stay, we'll try and figure out a way to contact you once I've delivered the baby. If you come with us, you can be in the child's life, but Len and I will be the ones raising him or her." Sara said before looking at the clock. "You have 15 minutes to make your choice." She added before moving about the room, gathering her stuff while Len did the same.

 **LOT - TCBH - LOT**

Mick had left shortly after Sara had given him his timing, and that time was almost up. Sara and Len had cleared out their room and had gotten their weapons from the cargo hold, and everything was loaded onto the jump ship. While part of Sara wished that Mick would choose to come back to 2016 with her and Len, to have the chance to be in their child's life, a bigger part of her hoped he would chose to stay with the team.

Just as the 15 minutes was about up, Mick walked around the corner. Sara was silently elated when she saw that he was empty handed. Len was more outwardly happy that he wouldn't have to share Sara and the baby with Mick.

"I'm staying here. Snart knows what he's doing, because he practically raised Lisa. Do what you can to let me know when you've delivered so we can all stop in and meet him or her. This baby is needed in the world Sara, but I'm sorry for how it was conceived. I never meant to hurt you, or Snart. And while I'll never be able to have children again because of me breaking a promise, at least I'll have one child, and that's just fine with me." Mick explained before pulling Sara and Len into a tight hug, placing a kiss on Sara's forehead and then on her small baby bump. "Don't give your mom too much trouble kid." He whispered to the bump. "Take care you two." He said as he straightened up and turned to walk away.

Rip waited until Mick was back around the corner before turning to the couple. Sara had tears filling her eyes and Len just looked indifferent. Almost as if he was trying to find a different meaning behind Mick's words.

"I wish you both the best. And know that if you ever want to rejoin the team after the fact, you will always be welcome." Rip said before ushering them onto the jump ship.

"How do we do this?" Len asked, indicating the controls.

"I've already set the course for Star City, 2016, but due to Ms Lance's pregnancy, I'm not able to return you to January." Rip said with an apologetic smile.

"But my family…" Sara trailed off. "And Len's sister." She added.

"I'm truly sorry Sara, but if you were to return to Star City, in January 2016, there might be complications with your pregnancy. I'm trying to think of what is best for your child." Rip explained.

"So when in 2016 are you returning us to?" Len asked.

"September 2016, it allows for the 5 months it took us to defeat Savage, and 4 1/2 months of Sara's pregnancy." Rip replied.

"So our families and friends think we've been gone for 9 months!" Sara exclaimed. "Why not just drop us off in May 2016. It could be plausible for me to be 4 1/2 months pregnant at that point." She argued.

"Mr. Snart?" Rip asked.

"Send us back to May 2016, Rip." Len said with a nod.

"May 2016 it is then." Rip muttered as he changed the date before stepping back. "Now, neither of you will actually be flying the jump ship. Gideon is in control and as soon as you are off board and all of your belongings are off as well, Gideon will return the jump ship to the Waverider." He explained.

"Good to know." Len said with a tight lipped nod.

"Good luck, and congratulations." Rip said before he exited the jump ship and closed the hatch.

 **LOT - TCBH - LOT**

4 1/2 months later, Sara was gripping Len's and her father's hands as she screamed in pain. She was trying to push, but it didn't seem to be working. She locked eyes with Len and started crying.

"I can't do this Len." Sara said through the tears.

"Yes you can Darling. You're doing great." Len reassured her as he wiped her hair away from her forehead with his free hand and placed a loving kiss there.

"Come on Baby Girl. You're almost done." Quentin said.

"Okay Sara, on three, I need you to push again. 1… 2… 3!" The OB/GYN said.

Sara pushed with all her might, squeezing all feeling out of Len and her father's hands. And she kept pushing until she heard the cries of her baby. Neither Sara nor Len had wanted to know the gender, and they hadn't decided on any names yet because they wanted Mick there to help name his son or daughter, but when the OB/GYN gave the baby to the nurse next to her and turned back to Sara, the couple was confused.

"There's one more that we have to get out." The OB/GYN explained.

"Twins!? We never saw twins on any of the ultrasounds." Len said quickly.

"There are some very rare instances were one baby is hiding behind the other." One of the nurses explained.

"Stop talking about it and get my second baby out!" Sara cried.

"Push on 3. 1… 2… 3!"

This time the baby came out a lot faster than the first one. Sara sighed in relief as the second baby was handed off to the nurse. She hoped that they were both healthy. With her bloodlust, and Mick's love of fire, there were so many things that could go wrong that Sara only wanted her babies to be healthy.

"Would you like to meet you son and your daughter?" The OB/GYM asked as she brought a little blue and a little pink bundle over.

"Yes." Sara said weakly.

"You did great Sweetheart." Quentin said with a smile as he gazed down on his grandchildren.

"Thanks Daddy." Sara said as she took her son and daughter into each arm.

"Hey, where'd your husband go?" The OB/GYN asked, looking around the room and noticing Len's absence.

"Fiancé actually. And he just had to make a quick call so he stepped out into the hallway." Sara explained.

It didn't take long for Len to come back, but by the time he did, the doctor and nurses had cleared out, and only Quentin remained in the room. Once Len retook his place in the chair on Sara's bedside, Quentin muttered something about going to let Laurel and Dinah know. Once her father was gone, Sara turned to Len.

"Did you get ahold of Mick and the rest of the team?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. Mick was surprised that he has a son and a daughter, but he said he's happy just as long as they are both healthy… and as long as we haven't named them yet." Len said with a smirk.

"Of course we haven't named them yet, he's their biological father, he needs to be here for that." Sara retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"That's what I told him." Len said with a nod.

"There is something that we will have to discuss once Mick gets here though. In regards to their last name." Sara said as she lowered her gaze to her sleeping twins.

"Whatever you want to name them is fine with me." Len said as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips.

Before they knew it, the team had shown up, with Mick walking ahead of everyone else. While the team had been upset upon hearing that Sara and Len had left without saying goodbye, once Rip explained why they had (after the jump ship had returned) left, everything was forgiven. The couple had stayed in contact with Rip to give him updates, which he would pass on to Mick when no one else was around, but no one other than themselves, Rip and Mick knew that the babies were Mick's not Len's.

However, as soon as Mick's eyes landed on his children, he broke down into tears and asked if he could hold them. Once Sara had slowly placed the twins into Mick's arms, Mick knew what their names were going to be.

"Kendra Michelle and Carter Raymond." Mick said while locking eyes with Sara who beamed back him.

"How did you know that?" Kendra asked, completely shocked and honored at the same time.

"I know my kids." Mick said without missing a beat, receiving a collective gasp from the rest of the team.

"But we thought…" Jax started.

"Because we asked Rip not to tell you lot." Len said, cutting the kid off.

"So Sara and Mick got it on, and you're okay with that?" Ray asked.

"I was there when it happened, and while it was not something that will ever happen again, yes, I'm okay with the outcome." Len replied.

"You okay with their names Sara?" Mick asked slowly.

"Of course, but we- you, Len and I- have another matter to discuss, privately." Sara said with a pointed look at the rest of the team.

"What would that be?" Mick asked once the others were in the hall.

"What are their last names going to be?" Sara asked.

"Snart." Mick said simply.

"Are you sure Mick?" Len asked.

"Of course I am. I might be their father, but you are going to be their dad. You are going to be the man in their lives, it's only fair for them to have your last name. Besides, I'm good with my daughter's middle name being the female version of my first name." Mick said with a smile.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this family moment, but we need you to fill out the birth certificates." The nurse that had cleaned the twins off said as she poked her head into the room.

"Of course, come on in." Sara said as she leaned back against the pillows.

"Okay, so your son was born first at 11:59 pm, and your daughter was born second at 12:01 am. And what are their names?" The nurse asked.

"Carter Raymond Snart, and Kendra Michelle Snart." Sara said with a sleepy smile.

"Okay, and I'll just need mom and dad's signatures." The nurse said handing the pen to Len.

"Oh, um, actually, Mick here is the biological father, so he needs to sign, not me." Len said.

"No Snart, you sign." Mick argued.

"Sara? Would you please sign while the men figure this out?" The nurse asked handing the pen to Sara instead.

"Mick, are you going to give up your paternal rights to the twins?" Sara asked as she signed the certificates.

"It's for their best interest, so yes." Mick replied.

"Then Len can sign the certificates because he's going to be legally adopting them." Sara said firmly handing the pen to her fiancé.

"Are you both sure about this?" Len asked looking between Sara and Mick.

"Absolutely." Sara said with a loving smile.

"Okay then." Len said with a deep breath before signing the certificates as well.

 **LOT - TCBH - LOT**

Len adopting Kendra and Carter went surprisingly smoothly. Mick had signed the appropriate paperwork and had it turned in on time saying that he was giving up his paternal rights to the twins, and the judge saw no reason not to allow the adoption to go through.

Sara and Len still kept in contact with the team, continuing to give Mick weekly updates on how the twins were doing. They captured every little thing that they could either on camera or on video, and once the film was full, they would send digital copies to Mick and the team. And despite how their family came to be, neither Sara, Len, nor even Mick, would change it for the world.


End file.
